


Two's a group But Three's a crowd

by Tijuanagenius



Category: CryBaby - Fandom, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gore, Multi, Nudity, Smut, Threesome, a bit of angst, demon transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tijuanagenius/pseuds/Tijuanagenius
Summary: What If Akira wasn't the only one to turn into a half-breed that day. What if his other two friends became ones as well and how would it affect the story overall. Warning will not completely follow canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made a few changes like a few OC demons and Miko's Devilman form will be a bit different from the anime.

"Look at them all, nothing but children playing in the dirt," spoke Amon, the great demon hero of Hell.

He stands atop a hill, overlooking a ravenous group of demons who're busying themselves by slaughtering the damned souls of the humans who were sent to Hell. Amon watches as the demons began tearing the humans apart, limb from limb. Blood and guts start spewing all over the desert ground; then other demons soon began to consume the humans too.

During this assault, the humans try their best to escape, but to no avail as more demons began to appear from out of nowhere and surround the remaining humans. They then begin to jump on them and the screams of the humans and demons alike started echoing from the top of the hill where Amon was still watching from.

But from the loud screaming and yelling from below, Amon soon hears the flapping of wings from behind him. He turns to see a demon harpy landing gracefully on the rough, sharp rocks of the hill. Her name is Sirène, and she is regarded for being the most beautiful demon of all Hell. Though she does look like an angel, she holds such immense power that no angel can hope to hold themselves. But not enough power compared to Amon, who doesn't seem that much surprised to see her.

"Hello Sirène," said Amon, "what brings you here?"

"I only wish to know why you're here instead of taking part of the massacre," replied Sirène.

"It would only be a waste of time for someone like me."

"Oh come now, even a strong demon like you need a little fun once in a while."

"Then where's the fun in killing things that won't even fight back. It makes things way too easy, and takes away the challenge of destroying those with greater strength than yours."

"Is something the matter," Sirène asks as she looks at Amon, thinking that there's something wrong with him.

"Why are wasting our time down here? We shouldn't even be down here still! We should be up there, in the human world, acting like conquerors to them. But instead, we willowing to these miscreants of souls and toying with them. They can't truly die like prey; once they perish, they'll just pop up out of nowhere, and the demons can continue their fun. It's nothing but an endless cycle."

Sirène looks at Amon with deep concern. She then places her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen my love, you mustn't think of this place as a prison. You are right to preserve your strength for when such an opponent appears. But for now, you should relax, and be at peace with yourself."

Amon looks at Sirène with a stern look on his face, and he removes her hand from his shoulder.

"Why must you so weak-minded? Are you really that stupid," said Amon.

Sirène was taken aback by this comment; she took a step from Amon.

"What do you mean by that," asked Sirène.

"Why must you always pester me with that talk of holding back my power? I'm not called the strongest demon for nothing; I've destroyed countless angels during the first Armageddon. I've unleashed so much of my abilities during the war that nothing stood in my way. I was proud of being hailed as the hero for all demons. I WAS A CHAMPION AMONG GODS!"

Sirène looks at Amon with awe as he delivers this ultimatum. She can only think about what all this means to him. She soon realizes the answer with what came next.

"But now, after so long, I felt something inside myself. Something I've never felt before."

"What? What did you feel," asked Sirène.

"I felt… weak," replied Amon.

"What?" Sirène was shocked over this statement.

"I felt my power slowly deteriorating from my body. Everytime I try to keep myself strong, I only find it gone the next day."

"But, that's sounds impossible. A demon never loses their power when they're Hellbound. What do you suppose is wrong?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out myself before it gets any worse."

And with that, Amon spread his wings and flew off the ground at a very high rate. Sirène was a bit blown back from the draft, but she stood her ground and sees Amon above in the air. He flies away to parts unknown at supersonic speed, leaving Sirène to ponder at what's happening with him.

 

“However she was approached by an old friend in the form of an insectoid demon of sorts.

“Hello Azrith” she said without turning around.

“It’s been a while Silene” said the female demon as she joined the winged one’s side.  

“Still worried about Amon?” Azrith asked.

“I have a bad feeling about this and I think everything will change forever, and now I hear that demons are leaving hell to possess humans.”

Azrith remained quiet as she looked around at scattered corpses until something came up to mind.

“You don’t think that Amon would-” the insect said only to be cut off from the bird demon.

“Of course not don’t be silly… although Amon will do anything to remain strong no matter how absurd the plan or idea” Silene says now in deep thought.

The insect demon simply shook her head and left the other demon to her thoughts as she herself would join the others in searching for a vessel.

 

Amon found his vessel in the form of Fudo Akira, but was unprepared for the purity of the human’s soul and was completely overwhelmed. Thus a new entity was born… Devilman, who would kill every single demon that he would come across.

However he wouldn’t be the only Half-breed born…

 

Somewhere from a unknown bar, setting had her moped at the front door. When Miki got in, she took a moment to calm down. She needed to calm down after going through what just happened. A bartender then gave Miki a drink. "Hey kid, drink up" Mike turned to the bartender that gave her a bottle. "You look like you've been through a lot. Better take this to calm down" the bartender said.

Taking the drink and guzzling it down despite the burning in her throat she set it down and taking a huge gasp of air as she set the bottle down Miki starts to think back to what happened just a few moments ago .

She didn’t have a good feeling about Akira’s friend so she decided to follow them behind only to witness her best friend becoming a demon and slaughtering several other demons. She had to get out of there quickly and sped off on her wheels till she reached somewhere public which was this bar.

She thought she was safe when all of a sudden one of the patrons begin to start acting weird as his back soon ripped open causing tentacles to come out as he transformed into a squid demon.

The rest of the locals turned to demons. Everyone in this bar did. Miki was the last that didn't turn into a demon. She got all shaky. Fear was taking over her. Miki quickly got up and starting sprinting out of the bar, but soon as she got out of the entrance she started feeling an unbearable from her shoulders as she fell into the ground in pain.

" _Now I have you. You will lead me to the one that has possessed my Amon. You are the human's dear friend. For that, you will become my new body to help me kill this so called Devilman!"_ The dark voice of a female spoke within Miki's mind. When she heard that voice said that her closest friend was going to die by her hand, she stood up despite the pain and began to compose herself.

Miki looked back to when she tended Akira's wounds. Suddenly. " _What's this?! What are you doing to me!?"_ The demon voice called. Suddenly Miki made a creepy smile and turned back to the entrance and reentered to face every of the other demons. "Look here, demons! As of this moment, I'll be calling the shots here!" Miki yelled viciously.

Suddenly her hair started to turn white, then head wings appeared from the back. Miki's arms were no longer human. They were talons of a griffin. Her feet tore through her shoes, revealing bird talons. Suddenly her clothes were torn off, making her completely naked. Her face was like a female devilman. A frozen creepy expression. "Out with the old, in with the new. Now you see a brand new **SIREN!** "

 And with her new powers, she started a massacre of the demons that were present in the nightclub. One by one, she tore them all to pieces. One by one, he swiped her talons through their bodies. One by one, the demons try to escape her wrath, but one by one, they were caught and killed by Siren.

It took around a couple of hours for Siren to finish off any remaining demons that were in the nightclub. The entire room is covered with the blood of the slain. It was soon when Miki revered back to her human form; deciding to deal with this in the morning she simply took whatever clothes remained intact and unleashed her wings before taking flight away from the bar…

 

Around the same time Miko Kuroda was taking a shortcut through some abandoned buildings to home when she couldn’t help but feel there was something following her, but everytime she looked back there was nothing there. The track runner continued walking unaware of her shadow taking the form of something demonic.

Unable to shake the feeling she entered one of the abandoned buildings and slowly entered a isolated room. The sweet girl begins to panic wondering what was after her til she heard a voice in her head.

“Yes you will do nicely” the eerily voice said.

Miko looked around to see where it was coming from, but didn’t see anything. Now her shin started to feel weird as if it was crawling on the inside.

Looking down she saw that from the feet up , Miko was being encased in some type of silky substance like being in a cocoon. Screaming to the top of her lungs she tried to pry the stuff off of her, but it was too strong.

“Keep struggling child it’s no use” said the voice in her as the girl started crying until she was fully enveloped into the cocoon.

While this was going on a couple of demons sense the mixture of energy and was drawn to it immediately heading towards Miko’s location.

Back with the encased female she could feel herself starting to transform as the demon spoke to her.

“My name is Azirith and I have been waiting for you human. Never have I felt such strong negative emotion from you; you feel dep jealousy for the human girl.. Miki was her name?”

“N-N-No she’s my friend” Miko tried to say but was more trying to convince herself than her captor.

“Yes, you do little human. She always better than you on the track and outshines you. Even your nickname Miko was made just so people wouldn’t confuse her with your real name. Now you will be my vessel to feed on souls and in exchange you will crush Miki” Azrith tried to tempt the human, only it became her very undoing.

“NO!! even though I was always jealous of her the truth is… I LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Azrith couldn’t believe it but not only was she resisting the bug demon, but was somehow absorbing her as well. Just then, Azrith started to scream in pain and spasm all over the place. Miko then began to convert from a frail, kind person into the fresh, sharp-faced woman. For the first time, Azrith actually felt scared of this one human, and she's supposed to be the devourer of the feared, and the most ravenous demon in all of Hell.

Back in the building the demons found the cocoon and before they could do anything it opened and emerging from it a gooey glob. One of the demons a snake one moved towards it till a sharp thing resembling a scorpion tail surfaced and struck the demon in the eye killing it instantly.

The blob rise as the slime started to slide down to reveal a different being than what was originally incased: she was a gorgeous female with purple skin, eyes split into four rounded, blue diamond-shaped 'bug-eyes', sharp teeth like any other demon, had some hair but ponytail was a scorpion’s tail, and a toned, but sexy body covered in some type of erotic organic armor.

What really set her apart was the four additional arms she had each of them folded as she stood their looking at her prey.

“Well. What are you waiting for? Allow to introduce myself, I’m Arakna. Now…  let’s feast” she said before diving towards the demons read for maximum carnage. The only thing that could be heard for a mile was the sounds of screaming, torn flesh, teeth chewing, and sadistic cackling.

 

The next day at school the entire student couldn’t help but stare in amazement at the three students who changed. First was Fudo Akira who was no longer the wimpy kid, but a attractive tall male with a passive attitude. Next was Makimura Miki who had an even more developed body, along with blonde-platinum hair that nearly reached to her shoulders and seemed to have tth personality she had before only she seemed a bit seductive to say the least. Finally there was Kuroda Miko who had a much a sterner and sexy body an athlete would dream of and had her hair done in a padded braid with a darker shade of auburn.

The entire day both the male and female were in a frenzy over the new trio; whether it was asking them or gossiping about them.

The three spent the day attending school, though they were ignoring the students and doing other things like: breaking school property, eating enormous amounts of food, or watching porn(okay that last part was just Akira).

And then came the time the time on the track if they were good looking then, the track outfits helped showed of more of their bodies with Akira sporting a huge bulge while the Miki and Miko were showing of a camel toe. Needless to say the school was in mass hysteria over them.

However one blonde teenager was very curious as to how the two females became half-breeds.  


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miki and Akira's secret is revealed to each other and Miko wins a fight only to draw the attention of another demonic figure.

Akira and Miki were just recovering from a battle against two other demons. At first Miki was enjoying a photoshoot when the water demon Ghelmer tried to attack her. While she was dealing with him Agwell faced Akira; both were evenly matched but Agwell was killed thanks to a shot from Ryo.

Ghelmer and Miki relocated to the rooftops were despite her talons delivering great damage it was not enough to kill the water demon. Akira arrived to assist by burning the demon therefore weakening him greatly allowing the female devilmen to finish him off.   

Now here they are in human form with Akira just in his pants, while Miki was covering herself with her wings.

“So you’re a demon now too” he said with stoic tone.

“Yeah, well I’ve known about you since the beginning I followed you and Ryo that day” she replied but got no reaction from whatsoever.

“I guess that means you don’t want to see me now that I know your secret” Miki said as she turned her back to him about to cry.

However she felt a pair of arms around her and felt his head atop of hers.

“Miki I would never leave you; we’re in this together no matter what” Akira declared as held the female half-breed in his arms as she relaxed in his embrace.

“Your just saying that because I’m naked” she teased.

“Well what can I say you have nice tits and ass” he said getting a sharp slap on the chest as they both chuckled.  However Miki had to admit ever since she merged with Silene her sexual drive has increased; she tried masturbating, but it was pointless she needed a real fuck and here was probably the only man who could satisfy her.

 

Luckily for her Akira was thinking the same thing…

Sheathing her wings she turned to face the man himself as she gave him a greedy kiss, as he returned it she ripped off his pants to make him as naked as her.

the white-haired demon was hovering over him with her hand down his manhood.

"Oh god!" Akira hissed as Miki massaged him into a steel-hard state.

"Mmm! Impressive size for someone so young despite being a demon." Miki cooed. _This is going to be fun_. She thought.

"g-g-goddammit Akira groaned out.

"About to come, Akira-kun? Then let me help you." she said as she moved down his body and quickly took him into her mouth.

Akira threw his head back, grinding his teeth together to keep from screaming out. The wetness and the way she rolled her tongue around his shaft was absolutely incredible. He had never thought that this would be happening to him. He was so shocked that he didn't realize he hadn't come yet.

Working him like a pro, Miki bobbed her lips and down on him, keeping a vacuum seal over his shaft as his panting and pained gasped told her she was doing alright.

Within a minute she was rewarded with a hefty, deep-throated groan as she felt his member spray his cum into her mouth and down her throat. She sucked it up, cleaning the entire length with her skillful tongue before releasing him and giving his rod a final lick.

"Mmm. Tasty. A little salty, but, not bad." she said. Akira deciding to take the initiative grabbed the young woman by the shoulders and roughly took her to the ground as he went straight for her breasts.

Miki moaned softly as Akira took her right nipple into his mouth while his right hand caressed her left breast with as much crudeness as possible. The uninhibited exhibitionist gasped as she felt Akira's teeth rake her skin softly until he came to the nipple, and used his teeth to tug slightly on it. She gasped at the soft pain she felt as she ruffled his hair, urging him to keep going. He switched to her left breast, giving the incredibly large body part as much attention as he had the last one.

However, Miki was getting impatient.

"Akira... enough foreplay. Fuck me now!"

"Are you sure?" Akira teased liking the displeased look on her face.

"Yes!" she hissed, pushing Akira onto his back and jumping onto him, meshing her body to his in a second.

Their skin rubbed fiercely against each other as Miki hungrily violated Akira's mouth. Her arms wrapped around Akira's neck, his hands gripping the sides of her body, while his thumbs grazed the edges of her generous breasts.

She pulled away for a second, staring into Akira's eyes and seeing a glazed expression, but also one of desire and want. Not simple want to satisfy his needs, but hers as well. It was compassion.

 _He... he cares? That look in his eyes! He cares for me. Even though this is mostly lust from just being demons were still somewhat human._ She thought as she felt an familiar tugging in her heart. Something she had felt only with Akira and Miko before.

 _Alright... let's do this!_ She thought as she moved her body across his strong frame, his hands helping to guide her over his member and touch at her entrance. The familiar feel of man-flesh rubbing against her inner walls sent a shiver run through her body as she jerked her body down and slammed onto his member. Akira gasped, expecting some resistance.

 _Oh god! He's bigger than I thought. Not that I'm complaining_. She smiled and began to move her body up and down against his body.

Miki was riding Akira to a heavenly end as her body rocked back and forth, her breasts jumping up and down with each thrust as her mouth emitting continuous bursts of moaning. Akira held her hips tightly as both of their skins became slick with sweat. The sight before him was one that any red-blooded male would have given his left arm for. A young and incredibly sexy woman grinding her hips against him while he was buried inside of her.

"Oh, Yes! More! I... I Can't... You're, Really, Good, At, This, Akira, Kun!" she cried/moaned as her hands grabbed his wrists and brought his hands up to her breasts, which held on tightly to the firm and jiggling mounds of flesh

Akira grabbed Miki by the sides of her body and flipped her over to where he was on top, pumping into her body all the while. Miki threw her hands back, grabbing the edges of the roof by her head and gasping as Akira continued to ravage her body with great enthusiasm

"Miki! I'm... I'm gonna come!" he gasped, feeling his body start to grow weak.

"Yes! Do it! You've earned it!" she gasped, her body rocking back and forth in tune with his fierce thrusts.

Almost at the same time, Akira and Miki exploded bodies, sending them screaming to a level that sent the tiles on the roof shuddering.

"Oh... my god. That was... incredible." Miki gasped as she cuddled against Akira.

“Sure was” was all he said.

 

** Meanwhile…. **

Using her enhanced speed, Miko kicked Oricaz down to the ground. She wasn't foolish to think she could use her full power without attracting attention to themselves knowing this demon finding wasn’t at all a coincidence; the deadly demon was the first to move, so by all accounts it would be foolish to try to use it on him. Rushing to the downed Oricaz, Oricaz let out a loud cry as she drove three of her wrist stingers through his heart.

The look on his demon's face made all her injuries worth it. Letting his weapon clatter as it slipped out of his grasp and falling to the ground.

“You may have beaten me, but you have no idea what’s to come do you?” Oricaz retorted.

“You ask someone who gives a fuck” Miko replied.

The demon simply laughed hysterically to his last moments til the female half-breed sliced the demon in two. Blood and guts spilled onto the ground showing that her attacker was no more.

“Damn that was the third one this week” she said rubbing her shoulder as she left the site wondering what Miki and Akira was doing.

 

However she was unaware of a car driving away after witnessing the battle…


End file.
